Lust And Terror
by DeviousFlower
Summary: Everything about him was sick, but so was she. AHS Cult [Ally x Kai].
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note & Disclaimer: **I don't own American Horror Story, or the characters, but I do own the fanfiction idea so please don't copy or repost my story - it sucks to do that :( I hope you enjoy and review!

AHS Cult [Ally x Kai]. Rated M for violence, adult themes and language.

 **1\. Let Him**

 ** _Tick-tock, tick-tock._**

The clock on the wall was driving her insane.

"Ally Mayfair-Richards, have you been neglecting your medication again? You know that terrible things start to happen when you do that. Your mind is like a Pandora box, who knows what may come out if you leave it open. You have to keep the lid on your box closed, Ally."

She opened her eyes and saw him, right there in the dark bedroom. Somehow, Dr. Vincent had taken up her mother's body and it made her leap into bed. Her mother Lana was actually dressed up like a clown with a ghoulish mask, she was hiding inside the corner of her bedroom lurking, watching over Ally's every step.

"Go away!", Ally screamed and fled downstairs.

Her heart was pounding but she knew this was a hallucination, it has happened before. She opened up the fridge with a dry mouth, thirstily searching relief. The iced tea ran liquid cool against her burning lips.

Her skin was cold, beaded with sweat. The knee long black satin slip felt scratchy like wool against her body.

Driven by medications, her brain had shut itself down and turned her memories into fragments. Ally hated that, she liked to hold the reins of her life firmly, but recently they seemed to be slipping out of her control, she was afraid that nothing made sense anymore.

A door screeched on its hinges downstairs making her freeze; she placed a hand over her mouth to muffle a scream.

Ivy didn't come home that night after seeing the video of her lusting after the babysitter.

Her wife made a final decision about their marriage, she also took Oz away with her. People had boycotted the Butchery on Main after Ally has accidentally murdered Pedro.

Her whole life seemed to be falling apart, she had never felt more stricken with loneliness. She would actually rather give into to the madness for good.

Sitting in the huge comfy sofa in the living room she covered up herself with a blanket until the trembling of her limbs subsided.

As she sat in the dark, she started to feel a little better. She never feared the dark as opposed to any other phobia of hers, darkness gave her peace.

She thought of him- the only one who seemed to be on her side- the man with blue-colored hair and dark, crazy eyes with even darker circles underneath.

 _I told you I'd take care of you and I did._ His words resonated in her ears.

His voice soothing and he smelled like the woods. Ally managed to pick up his scent as he leaned through the car window that day he had saved her from the raging mob outside the Butchery.

 _"Who are you and why won't you leave me alone? Why won't everyone just leave me alone?",_ She asked herself out loud in the reigning silence.

It was bizarre that her thoughts went in the direction they did. Who cares about an asshole anyways, she shrugged it off.

A couple of minutes more passed before she's calmed down. The glass of tea was replaced with a glass of wine.

After the second filling, Ally was gaining her strength and seemed to come to her senses.

 _Knock, knock._

The sudden sensation of fear was overwhelming, she felt it in her veins, her heart started to flutter as if it belonged to a doe.

Again she stood up in the empty house, the glass almost slipping from her fingers as she hesitated a few minutes not making a sound, hoping whoever the night visitor was would go away. It was probably the crazy neighbors anyways.

Three other rapid knocks at the door and she had to give in. Suddenly her fear was replaced with anger. She just wanted to be left in peace, the fatigue from the last couple of weeks was killing her taking her sanity away, piece by piece.

* * *

"I'm coming! Who is it at this godforsaken hour?"

The annoying clock upstairs struck midnight in reply.

Ally slowly approached for the door but reconsidered taking the kitchen knife with her this time. She, after all, refused to be called crazy.

Swinging the door open, the young woman's blood froze inside her veins.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. _.Miss._ I'm in great need of assistance."

Ally wasn't ready for the late night visitor. Feeling protected by the railing on her door, she let herself get mad.

She hated the guy. He didn't do her wrong in anyway, except for the spilled latte, but the last person she needed to see right now was him.

He was unsettling and confusing, with his mysterious dark glances and revolutionary blue hair and it was almost hilarious to her, that he was standing right there with his hair in a bun, trying to run some kind of political bullshit on her.

One thing people didn't know about the person, about the Ally that lived under the layers of anxiety, and stress and her irrational fear of clowns was that she was a born fighter.

And the fight was only getting more intense for her these days so Ally had to regroup all of her vital force to strike back. Everyone was the enemy.

"Listen, asshole, last time I checked decent people didn't knock on strangers doors in the middle of the night," Her face, so poised on other occasions, was now distorted into a sardonic smile trying to mask the anxiety," I would like you to get off my property", the door was almost slammed in his face.

"No, wait! Please, I actually need your help! Look, I would really leave you alone after that."

It was not the order she was taking from him but rather the tone of his voice, humble and obedient making her open the door again to see the crimson blood gushing out a cut over his stomach. It was dripping over his black shoes.

"Good God'', She mouthed the words, for a moment forgetting how awkward his appearance at her door was.

"But why won't you call a medic? Shall I do it?", Ally asked, mistrust still clawing into her.

The blue-haired stranger seemed to be shaking and for the first time she took a glimpse of his face through the metal railing of her door. It was pale, distorted, his black eyes gleamed as if they belonged to a sick man.

"Miss. I would be happy if you did that but by the time they're here I'd be bleeding to death. I need a bandage and to lay down before I crash, just let me in. Meanwhile you can call the police, the medics or whomever you want!", His breathing was getting raspy indicating his body was indeed struggling.

The woman bit her bottom lip, mulling her choices over as he was speaking.

Ally could hear the ancient clock ticking upstairs in a metaphorical way, _tick-tock,_ measuring out as the blood was leaving his body.

She didn't know much about saving lives but she could help save his; the karmic duty of having taken a life was dreadful.

"I guess I will."

"Thank you."

* * *

When the woman finally unlocked the railing, Kai almost stumbled over her. The pain from the cut seemed severe if she judged by his expression and his weakness didn't allow him to carry himself.

"Just hold onto me," She quickly suggested without giving it much thought.

Supporting the weight of Kai's body onto her shoulder they both succeeded in reaching the sofa where she put him to lay down on the blanket she used to cover herself earlier with.

Ally scurried to the bathroom and took some bandages from the first aid kit. Removing his shirt she got the cut cleaned from the blood, sprayed the wound with antiseptic then bandaged it over.

Kai quietly laid down as she did her nurse work on him, he seemed to be slowly slipping away from the amount of the blood he'd lost.

"There," She finally announced, "This will help the pain, but most importantly we stopped the blood. I think you'll live."

Ally helped him to a pill from a vial he pulled out of one of his pockets and handed him a glass of water to swallow with.

A swift movement of his hand and a heartbeat skipped separated the moment from him gripping on her arm with a force she thought he didn't have left in him and made her gasp with surprise.

Kai pulled her down to his face so she could hear him, she was taking in his breath he was so close.

"I always knew you were stronger than your fear, _Ally._ That's why I chose you," His eyes pitch black as the night outside stared at her a moment, then moved down to her lips. _"_ You have a beautiful mouth, _Ally._ I would like to tell you what I've imagined doing with it."

The way his tongue curled around her name while pronouncing it, like a blasphemy to God, made her shiver.

Before she could think of reply, he pressed his cold lips against her own and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- I'd like to take a minute and thank the people that read & review: **_  
_**mommasaurus1104, Kendra and Elisa( Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett). Your comments are lovely. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter.**_

 ** _2\. Kissing The Devil_**

 ** _"We need to be strong, and vigilant, and ruthless!"_**

The voice from the nightmare had a familiar echo but Ally couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was that she wanted to wake up.

Finally, the phone ringing saved her.

"Hello?''

''Ally! Thank God, I've been worrying sick about you! You haven't answered your phone the entire day! Are you okay?"

"I think so, yeah."

This was a blatant lie. She was not okay at all, her headache was severe.

The last thing she remembered was drinking wine downstairs in the living room and it was night time.

Ally looked out the window and realized it was somewhere about late afternoon.

 _Has she been sleeping through the day?_

 _What the hell happened? She couldn't remember any-.._

"OH MY GOD!"

It hit her like a freight train, the memory from last night.

Ally screamed the words out loud, scarring the woman at the other end of the phone. Her hands started shaking, she observed her blooded black camisole.

"Jesus, Ally!"

"Ivy, I'm fine I swear. I-I just have a terrible headache, I think I've had too much wine. I need to go now."

The fuzzy memories had resurfaced, and she dreaded the consequences.

She was not in the mood for this conversation, she didn't have the strength for it either. In the light of recent events, she's hardly had any sleep lately and when she dozed off she usually had bad dreams.

"Have you been drinking again, Ally? Listen to me, if you don't care about your well being that's totally your problem. I do suggest however you start taking your medication regularly for the sake of our son. Oz wants to see you, would you please give us a call back these days whenever you feel like seeing your son, too?"

"Of course, I will. I miss him too. Send my love to Ozzy. I really need to go. Bye, Ivy."

"Take care".

That asshole have probably drugged her. It was the only possible explanation for her irrational behavior and the blackout afterwards.

* * *

The kiss of the Devil, was the only way she could've described it if anyone had asked her and she hoped no one ever would.

Cutting out the conversation he had pressed his lips to hers.

He was aggressive and insatiable, but not in a brutal way, a man has never kissed her like that before.

Not that Ally had kissed many men. In fact she only had two in her life before she married Ivy.

He groaned when his tongue invaded her mouth, she felt his fingers simultaneously massaging the back of her head causing her to calm, releasing a twisted nerve there. Ally was reluctant to admit but it felt as good as it can get. She couldn't remember opening her mouth to him yet he was kissing her tongue-deep. He smelled like the woods, and some rain and his taste was familiar. If anything it made her angry that he didn't ask her permission first before he decided to violate her mouth.

"Please...", Ally managed in between taking breaths, turning her head to the side to avoid any contact with his mouth. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized she's been taking a path on a downward spiral for the past weeks and this was the dead end but her body couldn't move. One of his hands was engaged in her hair, and the other one was on her ass. She felt nude in her nightgown only, his fingers moved along her burning skin.

Ally let out a crazed laugh in the silent bedroom.

 _What has her life become?_

One day she was happily married to Ivy, raising a son and the next she was laying on top of a blue-haired maniac; she was a bystander watching her own life getting shattered. Such a charade.

It was his words afterwards, a mix of spite and lust that had ignited things.

 _"You like it, don't you? Ally, just say_ it," He whispered his blasphemy again, hot breath, with lips pressed to her ear, she could feel his smirk, _"You do."_

She opened her mouth to protest violently but it was a mistake because Kai took advantage to fill in the gap between the sharpness of her teeth with his tongue. Sticking it inside to perform its dance of seduction, he was tasting her. Without any sign of shame or intention of retrieving he moaned when she had involuntarily shoved the tip of her own tongue inside his mouth. Ally could've sworn she felt his dick getting hard underneath her. It was the last drop of sanity that pushed her over the edge.

Tearing apart from him she had slapped his face so forcefully she could see the imprints of her fingers leaving red scars along his pale cheek. However she didn't feel anything close to regret.

It was he who had invaded her private space without permission, that's what he deserved.

"No, I don't like it. In fact I loathe this. I AM MARRIED. REMEMBER?", The woman helplessly cried.

This didn't seem to intimidate him the least.

Kai stood up so now Ally had to look up while he spoke, his arms crossed on his chest.

"And where is your wife now? Oh, that's right, she left you. You're quite a mouthful, Ally, did you know that? ", He mocked, his eyes however remained fixated on her plump bottom lip, "Not just anyone can handle you. Personally I would love to eat, and swallow you."

She has had just about enough amount of bullshit.

"Stop this god damn game! Even if it was as you said, I'm not into men."

Shaking his head he just laughed, as if she were joking.

"I've learned all about you, Ally. You have had men before. Besides, we fall in love with the person, not their genitals," His tone was dry, like her throat.

How did he know this? His suggestion infuriated her more than anything.

"Well, you have some nerve getting inside my home, assaulting me then implying that I was in love with you? Frankly, I think you've completely lost your mind. Get out of my house!", Ally yelled while getting away at a reasonable distance from the sofa and the guy.

"I told you I was leaving after I got the help I needed. Which by the way I did so thank you very much! See you soon, Ally."  
He went slowly for the door, shoving the ends of his shirt inside his pants.

"There's no way this should happen again," Then she suddenly remembered something, " What made you come here and seek help in the first place?", Everything about this was fishy, she could feel it in her gut.

"An accident. I'm gonna leave you now," Kai went on, displaying a dimpled smile at her.

 _"Y_ eah, I'm calling the police so you better hurry up and go!'', She screamed at his back," _A_ sshole!"

* * *

Getting off the phone with Ivy, after the terrible revelation of last night's events, Ally had another important call to make before the day had come to an end.

She was on edge but she wasn't one to let people take advantage and bully her, she needed to get her life back. Like Dr. Vin said, she had to keep the lid on things.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - Kendra, Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett and Guest thank you for the reviews!**_

 _ **TW: This chapter may contain hints of substance abuse. Also, next chapter will reveal one of Ally's darkest secrets.**_

 _ **3\. Poison**_

When she dialed the numbers she got an almost immediate response.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise. Glad to hear from you, Ally."

The clock started ticking inside her head again.

 _The minutes passed, mind drifting into the past, time seeping through her fingers._

The sounds of a fission bomb trigger, measuring out the breaths in between her heart beats.

Ally had two choices: to hang up right then and there, forget that she has ever contemplated doing this and live in fear for the rest of her life. A lot of strange things were happening around her and she knew it wasn't just a coincidence anymore. Someone wanted to make her look crazy.

The murders, the dead birds, the attacks around the city, people assaulting her in her own home was leading to something. But everyone considered her insane so she couldn't go to the police, they wouldn't believe her words because of the hallucinations and the anxiety; her own psychiatrist would get her institutionalized right on the spot.

Ozzy would lose her, and she'll never get to witness her son growing up. Instead, he would be watching his mother wither away in an asylum and she knew what it was like. She would never do that to her own child.

Her second choice, but a more dangerous one, was asking for his help.

He was still awaited on the other end, she could hear his breathing, a couple of seconds more before she's gained the courage to speak to him.

"I need your help."

"Probably. You almost never call. But everything comes with a certain price, right?"

Ally bit on her lip until it bled, she knew what he meant. Nevertheless, anything was better than her present situation of living in constant terror which would finally lead up to her being confined into a loony bin for the rest of her life.

"I know," Her reply was curt.

"What do you need?"

"A gun, a pair of latex gloves, and some belladonna."

The prolonged guttural laughter cut her ears like razors.

"Belladonna? What do you need belladonna for? No one uses that shit anymore.I have a lot of stuff, much stronger and deadly, and-"

"Too fucking obvious. I need something that wouldn't leave a trace and won't draw attention to me, at least not immediately."

"Not so innocent though. Belladonna can shut down the functions of the nervous system."

"That's what I aim for."

"Naughty-naughty."

"It's poisonous, I know, I'm not an idiot," She cut him off," When can I come?"

"It's all here for you, Ally, if you want it."

"30 minutes."

* * *

 _ **"Kai? Kai! Wake up!**_ "

His sister Winter, was always the annoying thing. Not that Kai didn't love her but she was sometimes getting on his fucking nerves. In fact everybody in the world did.

He barely tolerated humans anymore. That's why he's chosen to behave inhumanly to anyone that crossed him.

"What is it?"

"You're gonna be late!Get up!"

"The debate? I'm more ready for it than I've ever been."

His doe eyed sister tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips.

"You've been talking about it and how important it is 24/7. What did you have, Kai? Liquor, drugs? You look pale as shit! Get up and get dressed!"

Winter was right, as always. Which made her even more annoying.

After his late night game with Ally he had fallen into deep slumber, he needed to regain his strength.

Kai knew how to get things handled under control.

Two pills of adderall later, he was showered and clean, dressed up in his suit, ready to take over the world.

"Good luck, brother! Go kill this thing."

"I will," He smirked.

* * *

Ally returned home late that night. The meeting wasn't pleasant but she cut it short and right to the point.

After she got what she needed for her plan, she went to the local supermarket and got a bottle of whiskey as well; a midnight poison - that's what her mother called it. The occasion was calling for something heavier than wine this time.

Turning off the engine, she stayed in her car a couple of minutes, staring at the strong railing of the front door of her house.

This used to be her home, and Ivy and Ozzy's , now it seemed abandoned and lonely. She felt responsible for ruining their lives with her PTSD.

Ally's face contorted with pain from the thought and a tear rolled down. She reached for the bottle of whiskey and opened it to take a swift gulp, taking a couple of sedatives along with it she had acquired from the man earlier. Hopefully that would make her sleep the night.

The air through the opened car window brought in some scent of rain inside with it.

"Hello, Miss."

The minute she saw him Ally wanted to scream, she got out of the car and started running towards her front door rummaging through her purse for the keys.

"Stay away from me!", She yelled at him.

He caught up on her just when she got inside and closed the railing behind her back.

"Ally, please wait. I just wanted to come here and apologize to you for my behavior earlier."

It was shocking to hear him plead, he was more than aggressive with her the day before.

She turned around slowly and faced him through the railing.

The guy was wearing a suit and bow tie and looked clean cut as he can be.

He smelled fresh and his hair was combed in a bun.

Ally stared at him a minute and he caught her eyes with his, it made her breath hitch. She was trying to figure what could possibly his age be, but she couldn't pick it up. He looked much younger than her anyways. His dark glances scared her more than anything he's ever said and done to her. However, Ally couldn't break the electrifying eye contact.

Her fingers were fastened tightly around the railing of her door, she was getting dizzy from the pill and the alcohol. Kai wrapped his fingers around hers over the railings as if he wanted to keep her in place. A lick of heat twisted inside her stomach. Frightening.

" Listen, Ally I'm sorry. You were right, I was being an asshole. I really wanted to get your attention but you're invincible," He ironically remarked, " You have to be the utmost interesting, smart and strong person I've ever met _, so strong"_ He emphasized the word as if she didn't hear it the first time,"You're so different from the rest of them. And I need people like you on my side in this city."

Ally wanted to ask him who was "them", but her entire attention was focused on his fingers wrapped around hers. His were just as pale as her own and she couldn't make out one from the other in the dark. The air between them was thick and heavy and her lungs were struggling.

"Please, don't touch me."

Her voice was cracking, and she didn't want to allow it. Her anxiety was taking over with a great force.

He immediately broke the physical contact and took a step back with his hands in the air mimicking act of surrender, she wished he'd break the frank gaze, too.

"See, that's better, right? I didn't mean to scare you, I promise I won't do anything like that anymore."

Another tear ran down her cold, pale cheek, reaching at the seam of her lips.

Her eyes collided with his heavy-lidded dark gaze which followed its wake, causing her to hitch another breath.

Ally could make out the silver-blue shining of his dyed hair in the semi darkness. The clock inside the house stroke 12, and in the back of her mind she wondered why did he always showed up at her door at midnight like some fucked up, blue-haired Cinderella.

"I came here to make peace offerings. I admire you," Kai continued, "And I will prove it. I want to meet over a dinner."

"There's no way I'm going out on a dinner with you."

"Why not?"

That caught her off guard. She didn't expect him to ask her for reasoning, she expected him to mock and humiliate her, or leave in anger.

She opened her mouth but was lost for words.

"Have I ever wronged you, I mean did I harm you in any way? I don't think so", He shrugged, hiding his hands deep inside the pockets of his pants," Well, I know I was being a little harsh last time we met, but like I said I want to redeem myself to you."

Ally opened her mouth to speak up, but she couldn't.

She meant to reply that he had kissed her violently, if there was such thing as a violent kiss, but she knew it would be a stupid thing to say. Especially when she didn't much protest about him doing so. But he was right, he hasn't hurt or threaten her in any way. Not once.

"Come on, Ally. It's going to be in public, what could go wrong? We shall meet up at the Butchery on Main so you can feel safe. We can eat and talk, so you'll get to know me and I can speak to you about my ideas. Maybe I can even convince you to vote for me. Who knows?", Kai smiled at her and it was quiet for short before she nodded.

"So, Friday, eight o'clock it is," He finished and Ally realized she has silently agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_4\. Fetish_**

 ** _Two years prior_**

Kai's sobbing subsided as he looked down at the remains of his mother's corpse sprawling on the family bed. Bitter tears were falling down his boyish cheeks, he wiped them away angrily with the back of his sleeve. Pictures from his childhood had sprung and swirled before his eyes.

They were his parents, he had loved them both despite everything. He was a lonely child but was never alone in the company of his siblings; his mother and his sister, together with his elder brother, they all had always made his life feel less of a hell.

The deterioration in his father state the last couple of years has filled him with hatred. The tragic end that has shattered each and everyone of them has also released them from their everyday prison.

The many years of abuse had made a wife finish her husband off, and killing herself after. It was the end of a nightmare, the son was glad his dad was finally dead and rotting.

Now that there wasn't much left but dust and bones, Kai craved the comfort of a mother's touch.

Gripping tight the bony fingers, he imagined them to be delicate, living flesh. Kai would give anything for recollection of a pulse.

"I really want to make you proud, and I will", His words echoed in the empty room, along with his own steady breathing.

"I've found her," He's finally confined to his no longer existent listener. "It took me some time but I did. They are both amazing, I wish you could see them. I promise to take care of her, mom, for you. I will never be like him. Never become like my father."

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

"How do you fancy me?"

"You look great, Kai."

The blue-haired man grinned from ear to ear, flashing his white teeth.

His loyal guard dog who'd fatefully follow his master to the end of the world, melted.

"Come here," Kai commanded.

Harrison leaned into him and Kai gave him a soft kiss on the lips. His puppy seemed very pleased with that simple act of affection.

"I'll be around, if you need me," The dog replied with a smarmy grin. Divine Ruler knew that his men were ready to any kind of sacrifice for him.

" Nah. Just do that little thing that I've asked of you. I have some business to tend to, so I might be late. You may go now," Kai dismissed him with a dramatic sigh on seeing the other man's disappointed face.

He knew he would manipulate him any way he wanted but lately he wasn't into these games.

In the beginning, Kai would have fun into luring them. It was as easy as a puppeteer pulling the strings of his marionettes; their secret desires never a secret to him. He was capable of looking a stranger in the eye and reading them completely.

Kai came to them as Gabriel who saved those that were lost. The tormented souls were ready to give up anything if he'd only took their pain away.

And he did. He has enlightened their life with his mere presence.

Just like Meadow, Harrison was in love with him and Kai never failed to use that to his advantage. It was so easy to blindside them, eventually the games got boring.

Kai was craving a real challenge - someone who was stronger.

* * *

 _Ally, Ally. What are you doing?_

She was having a conversation with herself and it wasn't going smoothly. The woman in the mirror refused to reply, she only glared at her defiantly.

Dark-brown recently framed with mascara eyes curiously peeked at her image.

She put on her big gray coat and combed through her brown bob once more while contemplating all that had to be done, panic started running through her veins but she wouldn't allow it to take over. It was too late for that.

When she finally entered the Butchery, he was already there, dressed all in black leather and hair a mop of light brown and blue.

"You're late."

She didn't aim at punctually, knowing it was a thing that would throw him off balance. Ally was always fair to her instincts, they never lied to her. She knew that him waiting on her has made him anxious. Confusing the enemy was the first step to conquer.

She sat down, ready to confront him.

"Well, I'm here."

 _Breathe, Ally._ She reminded herself how oxygen was vital for human beings, why did he always made her breath hitch.

His pale dark-eyed face was framed with locks of blue, it made her wonder how they'd feel around her fingers, a thought against her sound mind.

 _What is wrong with you, Ally?_

She wasn't going to crash under a stern dark gaze.

* * *

Kai eyed the woman sitting against him in the booth.

"I'm impressed, Ally. Looking good and collected," He said approvingly, she could feel his look burning her.

Leaning in close to him through the table she cut the distance off, so other customers wouldn't hear.

"Can we cut fast forward to this shit, Mr. Anderson," She started,"I wanna know why I'm here and what it is that you want. I'd greatly appreciate an explanation," She snapped.

He giggled. She was smart but honest, so truthful to every fiber of her being. But he already knew that.

A couple of silent seconds passed, and she watched him lean back against the seat of the booth.

"Like I said before. I'm running for city council. I'd like to surround myself with people that have a strong mind and are trust worthy. Every single vote counts, I need all the supporters I can get. It's like Donald Trump you know, he didn't win because of his declamatory skills, or the debates. It was because of the supporters that put their trust in him blindly." He finished, looking at her slantwise.

Her face distorted with execration.

"I don't share your views you know that," Ally hissed, his statement was an insult to her intelligence. This wasn't the reason he was after her, he was bluffing.

Something else was the matter and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Her every nerve threatened to snap under his scrutinizing stare, but she was a hard one.

"What shall we have? I'll take the steak," He stated randomly.

"Water."

"Oh, common. Have something with me,"

"No, I-"

"Green salad, and a latte for the owner of this fanciful restaurant," Kai ordered for her, watching her face flush with anger.

"I didn't need you to do that."

"Do what? I owe you a latte, I think", He retorted smiling.

The waiter wrote something down and walked away leaving her full of indignation.

He was mocking her again. Ally was crazy to believe she would get to him so easy, all of her attempts to intimidate him were in vein.

She could feel him studying her so intensely, his black eyes were cold but it was impossible to turn away. The dark steel gaze made her covet his attention - the more he looked at her, the more she wanted it. Like a lock of hair from a beloved one that you just couldn't throw away or a love letter - they were a fetish, his eyes.

Ally crossed her bare arms in front of her chest, but that suddenly caught his attention.

"What is that, Ally Mayfair?"

His thumb reached out and touched the pale skin in the crook of her forearm. It looked punctured.

"It's nothing, I must've scratched myself earlier," Ally wanted to withdraw but he didn't allow griping her arm tighter.

"Track marks," He smirked, " I would know."

Her heart skipped a beat then started racing twice as hard. She damned her own stupidity of getting her coat off.

"What are you hiding? "

His fingers curiously traced the needle marks.

"It's none of your business."

Choosing perfect timing, the electricity in the restaurant died.

Ally's chest started heaving, she could sense the panic attack.

"Tell me your secrets Ally, what are you afraid of?"

Kai's breath hoovered over her ear. He was closer than before, the closeness of his lips on her earlobe was intoxicating.

He was demanding of her to speak, and it was so easy to give into him and let it all go. Such a fucking relief.

"When my mother died, I was at a really bad place. I started using drugs," One salty tear ran down her cheekbone and reached to her lips.

Kai licked it with his tongue causing goosebumps all over her body. It was all too insane to be happening, Ally felt as if she was a part of one of her hallucinations.

He was still so close, but she couldn't move. She just wanted to let it all out and get it over with.

"How did she die?," He asked her shortly.

"She.."

"Please, continue," Kai prompted on seeing her strife.

The power supply was cut and the restaurant was dark, the only lightning coming from a few candles. It was probably a glitch, they explained, it would take some time to fix it. Ally could hear people's voices humming distantly. It was too dark for her to care if anyone was listening, or looking at them.

"My mother was mentally ill. After she was diagnosed, she spent most of her years in an asylum. However, to no good. She ended up killing herself."

He didn't say a thing, Ally was wondering if he was still with her.

Then she felt him put his hand on the small of her back and flicker the sensitive spot behind her earlobe with his tongue.

"What are you doing?", The woman breathed, confusion mixed with fear as she felt him groping on her thigh, her whole body convulsed.

"I'm going to release that tension."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Again, thank you for the reviews and follows. You all are incredibly nice to me.**_

 **5\. Rabid**

When Harrison has cut the electricity in the Butchery, Kai knew he had approximately ten minutes before the power generator would switch it back on; it was enough time to make her scream. He traced her ear with his tongue, it became moist and he could imagine she would be, too.

The thought made him feel overwhelming hunger, except he wasn't craving for the food.

"You. Smell. So good," His voice has gotten dark, and husky.

* * *

Ivy has spent countless hours in trepidation.  
She was aware of what was happening because she was eavesdropping a conversation between Kai and Harrison earlier that night. The men were up to something, but they had kept it a secret. Although she wasn't quite sure what was the root of the cult leader's interest in her wife, she was more worried if Ally would find out that she was lied to and that Ivy was fucking the babysitter. Kai's obsessive need to see Ally, to always be around her was inexplicable to everyone.

Ivy was pretty sure her acquaintance with Kai Anderson wasn't on accident, he was using her. As much as she didn't care if he did so, she needed to know why would he be so interested in Ally in the first place. Her wife was pretty plain and boring and she has gladly ditched her ass for Winter who was far more attractive. Kai didn't seem to mind at first, but lately she could sense his indignation. Ivy didn't know the reason, yet she feared his rage.  
When the front door finally opened, a woman messy and face painted in red stood before them. Ally looked as if she was having a fever.  
"We've been waiting for you for hours. Our meeting - did you remember it?", Ivy's voice was ridden with exasperation.  
"Yes, of course. However, I got stuck at the Butchery."  
Lying to Ivy wasn't hard as Ally was pretty sure she was played on and that her wife was using her own guilt to torment her . Despite all of it, she never wanted her son to feel unloved or neglected. Oz was everything to her.  
"Ozzy, come give your mom a hug!", Ally smiled widely at her son standing in sight.  
He grinned shyly and rushed over to get lost into his mother's embrace. The innocence of his young age was heart wrenching.  
Ally pressed him close to her chest, he smelled like burger and fries and she loved it. Every single part of him was precious.

* * *

Kai's wicked tongue has plunged into the wonderful moist between her legs, neither her black skirt nor her cotton underwear posed barriers to him. Her tenderness there was captivating. Following his feral urges, he spread her folds and started licking fervently aiming at getting to her sweet spot. Ally was already soft and pliant and responded to his touch with the arching of her back. At first, she had to struggle not to give into temptation but she has lost the battle the minute he's invaded her hot and liquid folds with his tongue. Kai has invited her to dinner scheming to take over but the meal that has been served to him was far more delicious that he has hoped for.

 _"Mmmm",_ was his humming of approval. Her cunt was on his face, he was devouring her essence.

Fucking his tongue in and out her wet hole has almost pushed her over the edge and she had to muffle her cries, biting vehemently at her lip. Her hips pushed upwards and her hands found his hair, painfully tugging his locks, which he loved. Her response to his ministrations was magnificent, and it was making his cock twitch. He continued to suckle on her clit with a vengeance until she has finally come undone, like he has promised her.

 _I'm going to release that tension._

"Where's your wife, Ally? Does she ever make you cum so hard?", He groaned drenched in her juices.  
These words were enough stimulation in itself and Kai watched her as she finished with a yelp.  
He was mesmerized with her, he has found his leading lady.

* * *

"Why did you keep doing it?," He has asked her after.  
The power was back on and everyone in the restaurant was finishing their dinner but Ally hardly had any appetite. Her heart was still pounding inside her rib cage and her body was coursing with heat after her violent climax. Him watching her so intensely was making her cheeks flush.  
"Abusing drugs? I'm not. I quit doing it long before I met Ivy. This man, my drug dealer, he-"  
"Blackmails you?", Kai suggested.  
"Yes."  
He gently blew some air over the black and blue spot in the crook of her forearm.  
Ally found it hard to swallow, speak, or breathe. Her stomach was burning with liquid fire. His every touch was magnetizing.  
"Go on," He nodded.  
"He won't leave me alone. He says that I still belong to him.  
"He gave me a shot of heroine last night. To punish me for not being his anymore. Drugs are his way of controlling people, tormenting them," Ally finished dryly.  
She could feel his body tensing up. Kai shifted in his place but he didn't say a thing. Intense silence has reigned and his gaze made her feel completely nude and vulnerable. It was something about his eyes and the way they got darker than before that made her feel as if he was penetrating her soul.  
"I'm going to walk you home, " He said finally.  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Yes, I should."

* * *

When Kai returned home a couple of hours later, some of his men were gathered and instructed inside his living room. His plan was a part of the bigger picture and he needed Ally to be included in it, to be with him every step of the way. Ivy was more irritating than usual, asking questions about everything. Kai has regretted for making her part of the Cult.  
Besides helping him get to Ally, Ivy was of no use to him anymore.  
His sister Winter was on his side as always although he could feel the women's discontent.  
"Do you think that drug dealer is going to get in the way of you getting to the Mayfair-Richards family?", Winter had asked him later on as they spoke one on one.  
"You should know me better than this, sis, there are never obstacles in my way. The way she was abused by that man makes me mad though," His voice was leaded with hatred, he made his sister shudder.  
"Ally and Oz are mine, " Kai seethed, "So I'm going to take care of that. I bid you good night now," He finally dismissed his followers.  
Whilst retreating upstairs to take a shower he couldn't stop thinking about Ally Mayfair Richards and her hot cunt on his face. In the seclusion of his own bathroom he grabbed himself and started jerking off, with her taste still in his mouth. It was sourly-sweet, just like her. As he proceeded to pump around his cock, his groans got louder. When he came hard, he imagined she had squeezed him between her milky thighs.  
Kai knew he was going to kill anyone who got in the way of him having her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N-Elisa, Kendra, LalaGrey20, kuh1863, Deathyyy and Guest - thank you for your reviews, they always make me smile! :)**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the short chapter, however, I decided to split it into two parts so you shouldn't wait any longer.**_

 **6\. Like Oil For Water - Part 1**

Dinner was ready just in time.

Ally took one last glimpse in the mirror, nodding at her image clearly satisfied with what she saw. She has washed her hair and it was luscious and brushed straight, her make up was perfect. She was wearing her favorite sweater, a gift from Ivy from last Christmas.

It was part of her plan to get her life together.

Ivy was at the door at 9 for late dinner, she brought the red wine. Ally prepared a meal of pasta with her sauce.

After they had complemented each other, Ivy has asked what was the special occasion.

Ally told her that they were starting anew, and for one millisecond she really wanted to believe it.

Ivy was looking at her adoringly, the kind of stare when they were on their honeymoon. She studied her wife's comely, childlike face and remembered what it felt like when Ivy has kissed her lovingly with her soft mouth and how they had laid in bed together for so many nights making plans for the future; how they made a decision to have a child, her excitement of becoming a mom and how they were gonna raise Oz. Their family weekends, the late-night worries over their son being sick, and when he has had troubles at school. Now it all seemed like someone else's life to her. She had to remind herself what was the purpose of the dinner invitation.

For couple of weeks, even months now, Ally suspected Ivy was having an affair with the babysitter.

At first, she thought she imagined things and that she was the one that had a crush on the babysitter projecting her own feelings and desires on Ivy, which was a theory seeded into her by Dr. Vincent. After going through her wife's phone, she has found that Ivy called Winter on regular basis and read a few texts they had exchanged that were pretty explicit. The truth was ugly and had slapped Ally in the face, she could barely breathe.

Ivy wanted her dead, she was constantly mocking her fears, she knew it now. Calling her phobias stupid, using words like "weak" and "feeble minded" to describe Ally. The tears didn't manage to ease the pain inside her chest, her emotions got stuck into her throat and started choking her.

They were planning a set up to put her in a psych ward and then take Oz away and that of all things, Ally wouldn't allow, no matter how much the thought of what she was about to do scared her.

Ally didn't want to believe that Ivy was so cruel and full of hatred towards her, but after many nights spent in careful thinking she decided to put a camera in Oz's room. Soon she got the evidence she needed - Winter and Ivy have had sex on several occasions when she was absent.

Inside, she had been broken and hollow, she wanted to give in. She felt just as useless as her mother. Ally wanted to leave, get inside a hospital, follow her psychiatrist's advice. But then the tears had dried out and anger reared its ugly head.

Something deeper and darker inside her has awakened, it had branched out from the feelings of both pain and desolation she had experienced after learning that the one person you're supposed to trust and love had turned against you and threatened to take your life, and your son on some stupid whim. She had to fake a smile day after day, in order to deceit Ivy she was just as gullible as they thought she was. Until she decided it was time to get her pay back. No wonder that Kai tongue-fucking her under the table in her own restaurant felt so good - she felt powerful and wanted. And it was such a turn on that he seemed to be so damn into it.

The mere thought caused her skin to break into goosebumps. Fucking Ivy was great but it never made her want to die and live at the same time, never made her want to fall apart to pieces after she climaxed like Kai's relentless mouth did. Ally had to thank him for that, he made her realize what she was missing.

But first and foremost she had to think about Oz, he was everything she had. And getting rid of Ivy was the best decision.

* * *

As soon as the belladonna kicked in, Ivy's body started to get stiff and motionless. Ally could see the dread in the other woman's eyes, the fear on her face, but it was too late. Ivy's mouth could barely open yet she manged a few last words.

"Ally, _why_?"

"You damn well know why, Ivy," She started at her wife while tying her with a rope to the kitchen chair, she planned to dispose of the body later, but first she wanted to let her traitor of a wife know about everything. Ally was going to make Ivy listen without being able to respond with the belladonna coursing through her bloodstream, she was almost paralyzed now.

"This is for humiliating and betraying me. For mocking me and my fears, for fucking the babysitter behind my back while I tormented myself with guilt for having a ridiculous crush on her, when in fact I was being really lonely. All I have is Oz and you were planning to take him away. Yes, I know all about it," She hissed getting closer in her face. At the back of her mind, Ally could imagine her mom being proud of her finally standing up for herself.

"Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted me crazy, now you got me crazy.I hope it was really worth it, Ivy," She continued her monologue as if it were a nursery rhyme, while she put on a pair of latex gloves.

A sting in her leg made her look down immediately, terrified. Ally shrieked when the blood started gushing out on her jeans. Somehow even with great effort Ivy had managed to grab a fork and stab her in the thigh. The pain in her leg felt just as acute as a broken femur.

Grabbing the kitchen knife, she finished her wife by splitting her throat, nausea crept from her abdomen to her head and the world went black as someone was watching her tumble down on the kitchen floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Elisa, Kendra, LalaGrey20, lovelynessie20 and people who've followed and favored - thank you! I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I thought you'd be happy to learn that I've just posted another Ally/Kai fanfiction alongside with this chapter, so you can check out that one as well if you want! :)**

 **7\. Like Oil For Water - Part 2**

"Isn't he amazing?", Kai smirked sipping from his cup of coffee.

"Who?", Winter was perplexed with her brother sometimes. He was talking about that woman and her son all the time, if she didn't know better - that her brother was cold-hearted evil manipulative prick - she would think he had some feelings for Ally Mayfair-Richards.

"Oz, my son and your nephew. Wouldn't it be great if I had an army of kids that I have fathered," His smirk was captivating but she thought he kinda sounded insane even more than his usual. Sure, she knew he was a donor at that clinic but she doubted Kai was the biological father to Ally's child. What were the odds anyways?

She hated Ally, Ally was weak and annoying, and Winter wasn't keen on the idea of fostering someone else's child, being her brother's or not. She just wanted to run away together with Ivy -away from all the insanity. They were planning on doing it tonight, but something was holding Ivy back and she hadn't shown up at their house yet. Winter was getting restless but she just shrugged at her brother's question.

"I guess," She replied nonchalantly, gnawing at her freshly painted nails. All this waiting was making her nervous. Where the hell was Ivy?

"Hey, Speedwagon," Kai nodded on seeing one of his men walk inside the house.

Winter hated Kai's army of fascists altogether. Beverly was right, they'd never treat women as their equals, they were using them to cook and clean the kitchen. The sooner she got away, the better.

Speedwagon didn't say a thing and just walked over to Kai with his face blank.

"What's wrong?", Kai snapped.

"She wasn't there," He mumbled under his breath, anticipating Kai's reaction.

"What do you mean she wasn't there? It was a simple order - capture Ally and bring her over. Where is she?", The leader cried out, he wasn't happy when his plans got baffled,"Where could Ally Mayfair-fucking-Richards be? If she's not home, she's probably at the restaurant!", He yelled at the other guy's face spitting saliva from his mouth.

Kai's anger was the second most dreadful thing, the first one being his killer instincts.

A vein started throbbing beneath the surface of his pale brow.

"Divine ruler, I looked, I swear. She wasn't home, and she wasn't at the restaurant either. She's simply vanished," Speedwagon finished sadly like a child that had lost his candy.

* * *

A couple of hours later, she's showed up at his house unexpectedly.

"I need to speak with Kai."

"Divine Ruler isn't a-"

"Let her in, Speedwagon," His leader cut him off. For some reason, he was happy that she ran straight to him. She seemed to be in a desperate state.

"Kai, I need your help. Oz is missing, I think he has been kidnapped."

Her voice cracked, he had seen Ally Mayfair-Richards being terrified, but he's never seen her worried sick, not even when he had made his clowns attack her.

"Leave us," Kai ordered in a cold tone which was a cue to everyone to exit the room.

He sensed an opportunity to set his plans about Ally in motion and he was going to take it.

They both sat down at the kitchen table where Winter had served them tea.

"Where have you been, Ally?", He glared at her viciously. He was angry at Ally for disappearing like this, nevertheless he was eager to see what was the purpose of her visit.

"I had blacked out for a couple of hours ," Ally started,"Last thing I remember was having a dinner with Ivy. She shared her plans with me to leave town, so I wanted to say goodbyes."

Kai's brow furrowed on hearing this. He disliked Ivy and couldn't care less about her but he hated the thought of someone betraying the cult.

"Go on."

"When Ivy left, I thought I heard a noise in the kitchen and went to check it, that's when someone must've knocked me out because it all went dark. I woke up in the basement a couple of hours later, and Oz was missing," Ally finished staring into his black eyes, her lips trembled and she started crying.

"Do you think it might be Ivy?"

"At first I did. But when I checked Oz's room all of his belongings were in there. She wouldn't leave without at least taking some of his clothes."

''So you think it was him?"

"I'm sure it's him - James March. The drug dealer that used to sell me stuff. It makes sense, he had threatened me before. You 're the only one that can help me. Please, Kai, I'm begging you, you don't understand how much my son means to me! He's everything I have, ever since he took his first breath of air, my whole life was given meaning."

Her body convulsed and her shoulders started rocking. Not knowing what was happening to Oz felt like some had cut her in half, and she didn't know if that other half was going to die or live.

She never felt more sad and drained, her entire world had finally fallen apart, Ally had surrender to her woe.

Kai's strong hands pressed her to his chest and she let tears fall down onto his shirt. It felt good not to be pushed away when she was giving into her hysterics.

"Shhh, it's okay. I understand more than you know, there's nothing more important than family. Do you know where this guy lives?," He asked her in a soft voice with more care inside of him than he ever thought possible as he watched Ally tearing apart on his chest.

"Yes."

"Well, that man is a goner, Ally. It's a promise. He just don't know it yet, he will never lay a finger on you again. And he better not hurt Oz or by the time I'm finished with him he'd wished he was already dead."

Ally shivered on sensing the malice in Kai's voice, yet it was making her feel safe in a strange way.

"Speedwagon!", Kai called out to his guard.

"Yes, Divine Ruler."

"You and I are making a home visit tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Sanity**

Too much time had passed and Ally didn't know what to think, or what to expect anymore. She had turned for help to Kai because she was desperate, yet she hated his sister and really wanted to destroy the family.

Part of her was slowly losing her sanity and the fact that she's murdered Ivy was scary on its own. But what was even scarier was that Ally didn't feel any regrets. She was sick of being the constant pushover, damaged and stepped on. It was time for all of them to pay for making her life miserable, starting with that drug dealer that threatened her. She was going to use Kai to help her but she wasn't sure why he was helping her and what was truly behind his intention to tend to her needs. The darkness Ally has found within herself was a preservation tool and she wasn't afraid of letting that side of her emerge anymore. She was going to use it against anyone who tried to hurt her or her son.

When couple of hours later Kai walked through the front door of the Anderson's family house with Oz by his side, Ally's tears of joy and gratitude ran down her cold cheeks.

The boy looked a bit shocked, yet he was in a good physical state and she didn't even bother to ask any questions of how this crazy man has managed to save him from the claws of another crazy. She was thankful her son was alive.

"Trust me, I'd taken care of him. You're and Oz are safe now, Ally," Kai's words were reassuring.

The guy had been terrorizing her for years, sadistic and sick. She couldn't imagine what could've happened to her son if he had been kept hostage for too long. Yet she knew that Ozzy needed rest and she didn't ask anything more than if he was okay, she squeezed him very close to her heart before putting him to bed.

In the end, she was glad it was all over.

* * *

Winter had insisted that Ally and Oz should stay, and have dinner during which she tired to ask her all kinds of questions about Ivy but Ally didn't gave her the answers. She simply said that she and Ivy were separated for good now. After all, Winter deserved to suffer just as much as Ivy did. Finally, the babysitter gave up on trying to snatch information from Ally and went upstairs to her room.

"I really think I should go now. I don't mind Oz spending the night here, for the sake of safety," Her dark brown eyes dropped to the ground then back up to his calm white face, surrounded with blue halo.

" Kai," Ally started her voice shaking just like her hands, he had to cover them with his own to make it stop,"I don't think I could ever repay you for saving my son. But I don't think it's appropriate for me to stay here," She finally turned to the leader of the Anderson household, she hadn't spoken to Kai ever since he and Speed Wagon left.

He continued to scare her, ironically he had become her safeguard. This place was safer than any other place she could think of, he had an army of people that followed his lead and obeyed his orders. Ally could barely guess what kind of affairs they were involved with and why he wanted to get into politics, but as long as he was on her side, it didn't bother her much.

"Ally, you're not going anywhere. There's one thing you can do for me," His voice was calm, too and he leaned down to her ear as he spoke. She could feel it reverberate inside her stomach.

Ally was startled by the gravity his words contained, yet she knew that her debt to him was amounting to a great proportion.

So if he wanted a check, she was going to give it to him.

"Well, I have enough money saved in the bank from my business, I could donate quite sustainable amount to your campaign, you name it."

Deep inside of her she was proud with herself. The old Ally Mayfair-Richards would never think to bargain, she would simply cower and run away.

Kai shook his head and the blue halo danced around his pale face,his black orbs were sucking her in.

"It's not what I need from you Ally. I have a proposition which I would like you to consider," He stopped for a second to catch her gaze with his then simply said, " I want you to have my baby."

At first she thought he was joking. But his grave silence showed her he was serious.

"If you want a child why don't you consider being a donor?"

"Ally, I don't want to come into a cup. I want a real family, and you have proven yourself a great mother - one who is ready to sacrifice for her son. To me loyalty is everything. I want you to become the mother of my offspring . And we have to do, just like Adam and Eve did. Family is holy."

"Th-That's impossible, " She replied with a dry throat to Kai. He was crazy and she had just realized exactly how much. Has he planned this?

"I don't find a reason against it," He objected,"You're smart, healthy. I admire your strength. We need to do this, Ally. Our child will be perfect."

The more she looked at him, the more she knew he was completely insane. And then it dawned on her.

She could use him, and all of this to her advantage, to take her revenge on Winter. It was the perfect opportunity to take control of him and destroy his sister. But first she needed to gain his trust completely.

"I accept. I see why I have to be the mother of your child," Ally finally announced and she could see the victorious look on Kai's face, "Just need to pack some stuff, you can send Speed Wagon to keep me company."

"Anything you want. Winter will get your room ready," Was the leader's response. She could somehow sense he was part of something much darker than she thought. He had an inexplicable power over everyone in this house and they were all his servants, which meant they soon will be serving her, as well.

* * *

Winter was the least happy with her brother's choice.

"Are you out of your mind, Kai? She is just as useless as the next one. Why on earth would you want another child with Ally, you really want to sleep with her?," She hissed.

"I don't see why me stretching her pussy is any of your business. You just do as you're told, Winter. And remember what happens when you disobey me. I get very upset, you know that, " Kai grabbed his sister's neck and choked her until she started crying.

"Having the privilege of being my sister doesn't mean you yell me what to do. You go now and do what's good for our family."

He released her neck and Winter started coughing in a strive for air.

Her brother's eyes were showing his resolve. For the fist time Winter was really scared of Kai.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Thank you for reading and reviewing. This chapter is an apology for being overly late with updating, I have so many ideas about my fictions but it's so hard to put them into words, because I have a really busy job! :/**

 **9\. Conception**

It was a small and quirky but pleasant ceremony in the basement - no formal clothing, they kept it casual.

Winter read the vows out loud when Kai has pointed it out to her.

Ally argued that it wasn't necessary to get married to Kai for them to conceive a baby, but he insisted that there should at least be a ceremony.

There were no rings, just blood-red strings tied around their fingers, it was strange that she thought if this was a real wedding, she'd still want it like this-sacred and simple.

Winter and Beverly had put up some decoration on the walls, white cloth everywhere, wine and bread were served on the kitchen table. A lot of flowers and lit candles made it look like a girls' sleepover. She liked that. Kai's followers were presented, mostly men, Ally barely knew any of them.

She had packaged some of her stuff from home and Winter showed her to her bedroom where she would stay. The family had a spare one, which was conveniently right opposite Kai's.

Winter's room was on the second floor and Ally felt somewhat relieved that whatever was about to happen between them won't be witnessed by Kai's sister.

Ozzy's room was in proximity.

After the event was over the people scattered, to her great relief, Ally hated crowds. She really needed to be alone for a while, to give into thinking. At some point of the evening Kai had retired whispering to her that he would give her enough time to accommodate to this sudden turn of events without pressing her into doing things.

"I'm not going to rape you, Ally. This isn't what this is about. Just take your time."

But they both knew that he could easily use force if he wanted to, and that Ally had given herself into his will now. She was also well aware that he wasn't going to wait for too long about conceiving the child he wanted. So she decided that in order to take control of her present situation she had to grab the bull by the balls. Literally.

* * *

She didn't want to be overdressed, so she just took a shower and tried to get her body prepared, a nightgown wasn't appropriate for the occasion, but a plain T-shirt and a pair of cotton panties were perfect for the night. Ally wanted to get comfortable as can be.

Everyone were slowly giving into sleep after the long day.

It was half past ten and the house was getting quiet when she knocked on his door.

" _Enter,_ " She heard him yell.

Surprised to find herself anxious, Ally took an utter step further into the darkness.

* * *

When she entered inside Kaí's bedroom it wasn't like anything she had expected to see. Room pretty normal: a bed, two armchairs and a TV. She found him prone on his bed, playing video games.

"Ally? Do you need anything?"

His dark eye averted from the screen and roamed over her figure for far too long.

"I,..No. "

"What is it?"

Ally still didn't move. She would've returned to her bed but what were her choices, really. She didn't have a real home anymore, no one to love and she was left without a job. Thank god she had some money saved, but it soon would be over and she wouldn't have anything left to support Ozzie with.

But worst of all, she could end up in jail for Ivy's murder.

She took a step closer towards the dangerous blue-haired man in front of her who was out of bed now and stood before her, half naked.

"Sorry. I didn't expect any visitors, that's why I'm not wearing a shirt," He apologized and she almost cackled.

 _Why was he getting shy on her now?_

"I don't mind it," She said softly, staring at the pale skin in the dim lightning. His torso was really toned, and she found herself intrigued with certain muscles of his body. He had noticed her stare.

"You don't", It was more of a revelation of his than a question.

Ally shook her head. She was exhausted of being alone. This fake wedding made her feel even more lonely, because she knew now he made it for the sole purpose of them breeding a child. Her body was tired of being unloved.

* * *

She hesitantly reached out to touch his bare chest.

Kai wasn't expecting it to happen this soon. Sure he has hoped for it but not on the first night. She had surprised him.

He was looking at her beautiful dark eyes that glared at him provokingly and his legs started to feel wobbly.

She had a nice body but something about her face excited his loins more than anything.

He didn't make a move, as if he didn't want to grab hold of her so much right now, but he'd rather not scare off the deer that was finally walking into the trap.

Ally slowly approached him and cupped his face.

"Why now?," He asked.

She wanted it, he could read the signs, he knew human nature all too well to dismiss them, but he wanted to know what made her change her mind.

"I have no one left, Kai. It's only you now and the word I gave you, I'm here to serve my purpose."

It made him a bit disappointed. He didn't want them to go to bed too soon. He would enjoy it immensely, Kai loved sex, but if they did it now chances were she was going to leave him as soon as the child was born.

He didn't want to lose her, not now, not ever. Kai wanted to have a real family.

Her delicate fingers ran down his unclad chest and his breath hitched, she was doing things to him she wasn't realizing.

Goosebumps spread along his skin and she watched them curiously.

"Is this okay?"

He wanted to scream hearing a question so innocent.

"Ally, it's good," Kai almost stuttered, as the blood started rushing south from her velvety touch. He was muted from seeing the outlines of her breasts dancing underneath her T-shirt.

"Are you sure?," She asked again her hand halted just down his stomach and he wanted to cry at her to continue.

"Positive," Kai screeched but she still didn't do anything.

Ally stared with her big eyes at him, driving him mad.

He took her hand to shove it inside his sweat pants and placed it on his slowly growing bulge.

Ally flushed on making a contact with his naked skin down there, Kai obviously didn't care much for underwear.

"Here, does this answer your question?"

He thought she has never looked so beautiful, her nipples hardened when he placed her hand over his crotch.

Her fingers fumbled around inside his pants and he gave out a guttural sound, closing his eyes.

"Kai, I think we should...You're hard."

She clearly didn't know how to do this but her instincts were pointing her the right directions. He smiled.

"Yes, we definitely should," Kai leaned and placed a wet kiss over her mouth, his tongue teased her bottom lip.

"God," He was grinding into her midst now. His lips continued kissing her neck.

She caressed his blue hair.

"Can we lay down?", Ally suggested and he nodded.

She laid on her back, and took off her panties, inviting him.

He gazed in between her legs, lost for words. Her beauty was immense.

Ally spread her legs for him and he penetrated her slowly.

"Ooohhh", She was gripping at his arms tightly.

"What is it?," He stopped halfway through.

"It's just _so big,_ " Ally breathed.

It was so hard to contain himself now when he was so aroused, he was starting to see bloody red but somehow his ego needed her to enjoy this.

"Wait," Kai flipped them around so she could straddle him and control how deep he went inside her.

She sighed when he plunged inside her wet core again.

"I like it better, too," He concurred. She was still wearing the T-shirt but he could see her breasts dangle in his face when she started slightly by rocking her hips.

"God, Ally, yes!", Kai groaned, it was hard to restrain for long. She was so wet now, he could lose his mind completely. He was so close, nonetheless he let her orchestrate the pace.

Just as he grabbed hold of her boobs and rubbed his palms onto them under the fabric she started rocking harder inserting more inches of his hard cock inside her pussy. They both started panting.

Kai could sense her climax when butterfly wings started dancing around his cock, her eyes were shut and he was thrusting more and more inside her womb , simultaneously reaching out his hand to play with her clitoris until it made her clench around him. She cried in a high-pitched voice, it gave him serious goosebumps to know he had made her cum.

He pushed a couple of more strokes of his erected penis into her and came, growling like a wounded animal.

"This was so intense," Kai mumbled inside her ear, her head had fallen onto his shoulder when she climaxed. Their bodies were entwined now, mix of sweat and lavender scent.

"You okay?," He continued, noticing her being silent.

"I'm great.. Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

She had surprised him for the second time tonight.

He nodded.


End file.
